


A Thirst Left Unquenched

by JulyFalconeri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean, Coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyFalconeri/pseuds/JulyFalconeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest version of the scene in 5.14 (My Bloody Valentine) before Cas and Dean go off to kill Famine. Could be considered a Coda/Missing scene.</p><p>Dean helps his baby brother lock down for a night of demon blood cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thirst Left Unquenched

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from my Tumblr, GoddessofWincest. Slightly edited from the original Tumblr post.

Sam ran the cool cloth against his face and neck, his skin hot like he had been sitting out in the sun all day. 

Dean and Cas were arguing in the background, but all Sam could hear was the loud, quickening beat of his heart. 

He was craving it, craving it like he hadn’t craved anything before in his life. He wished for the coppery metallic taste against his tongue, and the cool slide of it down his throat. 

He placed his hand on the wall next to the mirror as his body began to shake. Even though he had been clean of the demon blood for months, he felt like he was going to die without it, almost like he was having withdrawals again. Famine had gotten to him. 

“Sam, lets roll!” Dean called.

Sam took in a long, shaking breath. “Dean, I, um, I can’t.” He muttered, barely making it the two steps to the bathroom door frame, leaning against it heavily. “I can’t go.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, concerned. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

“I think it got to me, Dean,” Sam said softly. His heartbeat continued to pound louder and louder in his ears, his head feeling like it was about to split in two from the nasty headache it was causing. Sam looked away from his brother guiltily. “I think I’m hungry for it. 

“Hungry for what?” Dean asked, voice shaking slightly. 

“You know,” Sam said. 

“Demon blood?” Dean said almost angrily with a slight nod. ”You gotta be kidding me.” Dean quickly turned to Cas. “You gotta get him out of here, beam him to like, Montana, anywhere but here.” 

“It won’t work, he’s already infected,” Cas said. “The hunger is just going to travel with him.” 

Dean looked towards Sam. Sweat was rolling down his face and he looked so pained. All he could hear was Sam screaming in the panic room when they detoxed him. Out of instinct Dean grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him close. Sam tucked his head into Dean's shoulder. Dean could feel his whole body trembling like an earthquake. 

“Then what do we do?” Dean asked Cas.

“You go cut that bastard’s finger off,” Sam said, fiddling with the rag in his hands, without moving his head from Dean's shoulder. Dean felt a slight dampness on his shirt. He could tell if it was from Sam's sweat or if he was crying. He hated seeing Sam in pain, it was one of the worst things in the world to him. Like watching a puppy limp around with a broken leg. It made his heart ache. 

“You heard him,” Dean turned back to Cas as if it didn’t even faze him.

Sam squeezed Dean in a tight semi hug. “But Dean, before you go you better…… You better lock me down. But good.”

_____________________________________________________________

Dean gripped Sam’s wrists gently as he tighten the cuffs around them, leaving him bound to the sink. He let his hands slide into Sam’s. 

“Alright, we’ll be back as soon as we can,” he said quietly. Sam let his head fall back against the tiled bathroom wall, eyes closed. Dean ran a hand down the side of his sweat drenched face. His skin was hot to the touch, no where near a normal temperature. 

“Be careful,” Sam said, worried about being unable to accompany Dean and Cas. Tears welled in his eyes. “And, please, hurry.” 

Dean cupped the side of Sam’s face and leaned in. Their lips connected in a slow kiss. Dean reluctantly pulled away, stretching the kiss out as long as he could. He gave Sam a pat on the arm before standing up and heading to the door, giving Sam one more long look before closing it behind him.


End file.
